bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 3
is the third and current season of Big Brother Canada that premiered on March 23rd, 2015. It was the first season of Big Brother Canada to air on Global, other than the previous episodes. The previous two seasons were broadcasted on Slice. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Nots History : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : There was no Have/Have-Not Competition during Week 1. Alliances *'NEWPORT' (Jordan and Zach) '' *'The Bromuda Triangle (Kevin, Jordan and Zach) *'''The Chop Shop (Bobby, Bruno, Graig, Ashleigh, Willow and Zach) *'The Fortress' (Kevin and Jordan) '' *'The Fembots''' (Brittnee and Sarah) *'Hexagon' (Sarah, Johnny, Brittnee, Kevin, Zach and Jordan) *'The Diaper Alliance' (Kevin, Zach, Jordan, Ashleigh, and Pilar) *'Team Black & Bru '(Bruno and Godfrey) *'SSB '(Sindy, Sarah and Brittnee) Game History Week 1 } | | | |} On Day 1, the sixteen original houseguests entered the Big Brother Canada 3 House. They discovered their personal belongings and the furniture of the House were locked in a new room: The Vault. On the first night, they also learnt that they were all HOH this week and that they each had to nominate two people for eviction. With 8 and 5 votes respectively, Sindy and Risha were put on the block. At the Veto competition, Sindy won the Veto and removed herself from the block, naming Pilar in her place. During the first Eviction show of the summer, the houseguests discovered Canada had been voting for the houseguest they wanted to evict; they chose Risha. Week 2 On week 2, Bobby won the Wall to Wall HOH Competition. He was determined not to get much blood on his hands and nominated the first two people to fall during the HOH Competition, Brittnee and Kevin. The latter overheard the girls talking strategy while he was using the HOH Bathroom. He then spread the message that the female houseguests (and mainly Naeha and Sindy) were targeting the male ones. He managed to save himself after he won the Power of Veto Competition, and Bobby had to choose a replacement nominee. He chose Sindy because of her being a physical threat and claiming she wanted the guys out. She was later evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 3 Round 1 (Instant Eviction) Just after Sindy's eviction, Kevin won a competition that saw Naeha and Godfrey battling hard. He found himself in a position he wanted to avoid. He was soon informed that it was going to be an Instant Eviction and that he had only 5 minutes to make his choice. He chose Naeha, as most of the house was targetting her for her strategy, and Brittnee, as a pawn. He later regretted his decision when several houseguests (including Naeha, Jordan and Zach) proposed him a master plan to evict a physical threat. During the eviction, Naeha was evicted by a vote of 9 to 2, only earning the votes of Johnny and Sarah, denying to vote to evict their closest ally and friend in the game. Round 2 After the Instant Eviction, the houseguests competed in pairs in a competition of endurance; Brittnee and Sarah were the last two remaining, with the former being crowned HOH. Brittnee immediately decided that her plan for the week was to try to "backdoor" Graig. However, she did not tell anyone outside of her immediate alliance that this was her plan; instead, Brittnee let the other houseguests believe that Johnny was her target for the week. As a part of her plan, Brittnee chose to nominate Bobby Hlad and Kevin Martin as "pawns". At the POV competition, Johnny came out victorious, and used the Veto on Kevin as part of Brittnee's plan. As HOH, she then chose Graig as the replacement nominee. He was later evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 4 After Graig Merritt's eviction, the houseguests competed in their fourth HOH competition, with Bruno Ielo being crowned as the winner. As HOH, Bruno decided to target the two people whom he had the least allegiances with, Johnny Colatruglio and Sarah Hanlon. He also justified his choices by stating that the former was a physical threat and the latter was the person whom the rest of the other houseguests wanted nominated. Week 5 After Johnny was evicted from the Big Brother House, he joined the first four evictee to battle in a very special competition that would let one of them to come back in. After a tough endurance competition, Sindy-with-an-S earned the chance to entre the house for a second time. She was then offered the possibility to earn her safety for the week by solving a riddle in the vault, which she acomplished and guarantee herself safety. Back in the house, Zach won his first HOH competition, and he celebrated it with his closest ally, Jordan. After the two figured out the other houseguests were becoming suspicious of Newport, Jordan asked his friend to put him on the block against Godfrey, which he did. Their plan was to make Zach win the POV and remove Jordan from the block. However, Sindy's come back in the house puzzled Zach who grew afraid to make a bigger move. He kept his nominations the same. During the POV ceremony, Godfrey threatened Zach, revealing Zach and Jordan's alliance, and showing the whole house he was going after the current HOH. Then, whereas Newport was feeling confident for the eviction, Godfrey and Sindy, Jordan's own showmance campaigned to evict him. During the live show, he was indeed evicted by a vote of 5 to 4 and became the first member of the jury. Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Trivia Category:Big Brother Canada Seasons Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Houseguests Returning